darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
OOC Quotes
H'okay, so some brilliant individual decided DF is full of humorous folks and their quips and that their banter should be recorded for posterity and... hilarity. Players are encouraged to contribute! :D Please Note: Quite a lot of this is inappropriate, lewd, and otherwise juvenile. You have been warned. Weekend at Luna's Luna has connected. Luna HRFFDRFF Bricket shakeshake! Cadi leaps on Luna! Luna gets shaken baby syndrome. :( Luna DIES Luna has disconnected. Cadi blinks, coughs. Ratatosk says "Look what you did." Cadi didn't mean it! Cadi says "Quick, prop her body up before Weaver notices." Cadi says "Time to put what we learned in 'Weekend at Bernie's' to the test." Cilantro missed Luna. ;_; Cilantro says "What we need is an elaborate puppeteering system..." Weaver comes back in. "Hey guys. Hey Luna!" Weaver kisses her on the cheek. "You okay? You look a little rattled." Cilantro nudges Cadi. Luna slumps over onto the floor. Cilantro says "Luna's... /real/ tired, Weaver." Weaver nudges Luna with his toe. "That's only supposed to happen /after/ I slip her the roofie." Bricket says "You might say she's dead tired." Cilantro cough. Cadi kicks Bricket's ankle under the table. Bricketow. Cadi reaches over and hugs Luna to herself. "I uh, I better uh, put her to bed..." Weaver says "Awww, you're so sweet, Cadi." Timing Bricket | Rite of Sex Slave Summoning Fenris has connected. Cilantro says "Wow, Brick." Malkav says "Now that was timing." User friendly Rommy reformats Luna. Luna becomes an outline. Rommy installs Vista. Luna has <2GB of RAM. Too slow to run. CRASH. Rommy oops. Rommy installs Malkav. Luna lusts for blood. :E Rommy XD Malkav z.z Birds of a Feather Vadiel says "AGHCOCKATRICE" Malkav says "Hur hur you said cock." Vadiel says "Certainly was a cock-up." Malkav arms Vadiel with a chicken. Malkav says "There, now you can have a proper cockfight." Vadiel is eggstatic. Fenris ... Malkav clucks reprovingly. Vadiel feels henpecked. Malkav says "Don't you ruffle your feathers at me." Cilantro says "Gosh, you guys are fowl." Malkav says "You tit! How dare you try to pigeonhole us." Fenris ... Smartass Weaver says "As long as everyone here is mature..." Luna says "lol penis" Weaver says "We should be okay." Weaver eyes Luna. Luna eyeshifts. Stars Smells (OOC) Ishmael: Sorry, phone. (OOC) Stars just aurally raped you. (OOC) Kennedy: Hawt (OOC) Stars: It was ear-rotic. (OOC) Nicholas: Double-hawt. (OOC) Stars hopes he didn't transfer any veneareal diseases. (OOC) Kennedy cracks up. (OOC) Stars: Like Hearing AIDS. (OOC) Nicholas: ... XDDDDD Stereotypes Sadres says "The ethernet in your tent is acting up, Cadi. :(" Cadi says "It's the freakin' camel." Cadi says "Keeps standing on the wire." Heatharizard (OOC) Michael runs into Heather on the way home, sans his overshirt. D: (OOC) Nicholas | Heather stares. O.O (OOC) Nicholas | Heather has evolved into Teenager! Heather learns Hormones! Whoredom Cadi sucks blahd. Weaver says "Oh no! Oh no oh no...oh ...no ...oh..." Weaver says "Oh...yes..." Cadi cackles! Weaver says "Oh, right there...*groans*" Weaver passes out from blood loss. Vadiel saunters by, rifles through Weaver's pockets, then wanders off. Cadi demands half, Vadiel. >:( Cadi did all the work! Cadi ...gasps, so this is how whores feel. On Maturity Fenris says "The brother?" You say "Urmom." Fenris ! Pryce blinks at the time discrepency from Fenris. Fenris SEVEN AGG Marahute says "Badru." Ratatosk DEFLECTS LASERS Fenris SEVEN AGG FROM PIE You say "LASER PIE" Fenris URMOMS PIE You say "URMOMS LASER" Fenris, mature wizzen. Pryce says "URMOMS AGG?" Ratatosk, x2 Wiz-chat is Serious Business Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "Hey, could be worse. Aaron could be punching him in the heterosexuality." Wizards Luna says, "That's true. XD" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav points at that Presence power that says "you love me, no really." Wizards Fenris says, "But not in the way you'd imagine. Aaron works wuju and makes Nick fall for Rommy. D:" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav cackles! Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav doesn't think he could do /that/, but it'd be funny as hell. Wizards Luna | Nick goes to Kennedy, dazed and confused. "I think I'm gay o_o" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "/Maybe/ with inventive uses of Dominate." Wizards Luna | Ken: You mean bisexual right? Wizards Luna | Nick: No... no I think I'm gay. Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav | Aaron chooses that exact moment to call in his fruitiest voice possible, "NICHOLAS dahling~" Wizards Luna | Nick blushes and giggles. "It's /Aaron/! :DDD" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav | Aaron, unseen, does the 'yes' arm-pump and knee-jerk. Wizards Fenris | Rommy: ... Wizards Luna | Kennedy and Rommy have a pow wow about this. >( Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "When next seen, Nick is Metrosexual™." Wizards Luna | Nick adjusts the purple sweater around his shoulders. Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "And Aaron is at home snickering himself into a nosebleed. X3" Wizards Luna says, "As well he should. XD" Wizards Fenris | Rommy haymaker's Nick. Drags off for reeducation. :| Luna | Nick: Nooooo my cashmeeeere Malkav pointlaugh. Fenris snortgiggles. Luna >.> Elana says "Whaaa?" Luna MAVs! Paging Doctor Freud Cadi says "We need to do that scene." Cadi says "And then Kennedy can blow them while naked." Cadi says "...Blow them up. UP." Malkav says "..." Cadi facepalms. Cadi says "I MEANT UP!" Malkav says "Paging Dr. Freud." Elana lol Luna BAHAHAHA Elana says "OOC Quote page much?" Malkav says "Dr. Freud you have have a patient in Surgery Two." Cilantro eyes Cadi. Luna obliges and puts it on the page. Cadi says "I MEANT UP!!" Cadi says "Oh man, I have tears in my eyes." Secrets of Dex 6 Fenris says "Here you go Cil. Roz starts her harem." Fenris | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUJ0uTNMThs&feature=related Cilantro :D @ Fenris. Fenris says "Gratuitous oil and wrestling. XD" Cilantro says "And the horse running by. Gee, subtle. XD" Fenris says "Except not really. XD" Fenris says "Love the song, though." Cilantro looks at Michael and Zeke. Fenris >.> Cilantro looks at gratuitous oil and wrestling. Fenris <.< Cilantro looks at Shuga... :D Fenris o.o Marahute c.c Fenris says "Sadly Michael's not a very good wrestler." Fenris says "Although he could probably fake it." Cilantro XD Fenris says "You can fake a lot with Dex 6. >.>" Licensed Professionals Pryce uses a Phoenix Down on Fenris. Fenris reconnects. Vadiel says "Huh." Fenris returns in a fabulous display of boa feathers and sequins. "Thaaank you, sweety, you're such a doll." Vadiel says "Oh dear. I think that was peacock down. The Magic Words Cilantro says "We used to chant 'Penis' at Stacey's dice, and she'd always roll tens." Trixie says "I heard sacrificing goats can get the dice gods to appease you in games..." Cilantro says "It started the night we started singing penis carols." Cilantro says "Her dice were /stellar/." Cilantro says "And then... the next time, they weren't!" Cilantro says "And we were like: ...You don't think..." Elana says "And that's so totally just averages and probability, and yet... I can't help but believe you. :P" Cilantro says "And thus, we chanted penis at her dice." Cilantro says "I know, right? I /know/ it was just coincidence, but then... I'm like... I /will/ chant penis at those dice." Fenris prepares to roll some more dice. Fenris says "lolpenis" >>> Fenris rolls 8d10 -- Result: 8 6 8 2 7 6 9 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 7 Fenris !! You say "O.o Uh oh." You say "I will now say penis every time I roll dice. XD" Fenris says "Okay, so." Fenris ...lolpenis Elana likes to roll her own dice. Even if just typing +roll. :P >>> Fenris rolls 13d10 -- Result: 8 3 10 9 5 4 4 8 1 7 10 4 10 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 Cilantro !!! Luna !!! Elana stare A Quick Survey Fenris says "Okay, so. DF RP checkup." Bricket eh? Fenris says "Are people enjoying themselves? What would you like to be seeing?" Bricket is happy. :3 Trixie says "Godzilla. Preferably rampaging." Cilantro says "More Sex!" Bricket agrees with that statement. Cilantro says "I mean." Bricket says "Well, both of them." Cilantro >.> Trixie XD Bricket | Beryl calls Rommy. "We have work to do." Marahute ...s at Cil. Ahem. "More women! More wine!" Cilantro XD Bricket says "I want more wenches! More wenches and mead!" Cilantro grabs Mara, dipkisses. Marahute says "Uhm. Actually I haven't RPed enough to--Mmph!" Cilantro almost just wrote 'dipsexes'. XD Fenris o.o Bricket says "Hot." Marahute diiiies Fenris XD Bricket says "Wait, how would that even WORK?!" Cilantro says "I'm not sure." Marahute says "Easy Bricket..." Fenris says "Creative leverage?" Trixie says "NO STOP" Bricket gets out diagrams. Thunder says "I can teach you, but I'd have to charge." Trixie says "THE IMAGES WILL APPEAR IN OUR MINDS" Marahute o/` Put your hand up on my hip! When I dip, you dip, we dip! Cilantro XD Bricket says "Mara, you're fired for being hilarious. XD" Marahute . o O (Oh yeah this one's going to go on the Quotes page) On Anatomy Green-Light says "What is Luna GMing?" You say "TT" Stacey says "The Two Towers." Bricket says "Titty Twister." Green-Light says "Are those the same thing?" Bricket says "Only when it's really cold outside." Cilantro Diiiiiies Stacey XD Ratatosk XDXD IC/OOC (OOC) Sebastian steals the truck. I /totally/ can drive. (OOC) Beryl: By all means, steal the truck. Just bring it back with a full tank, or face the Unbearable Wrath! >( (OOC) Sebastian siphons a tank. Several hours have passed in which many things were accomplished, the most recent of which is Sebastian borrowing Beryl's keys and truck to return Marian to the kitten hidey-hole. Beryl plops down on the top step of her porch, one elbow propped on a knee and chin in palm. "Well, crap." She states sagely, fingers tapping at her cheek. (OOC) Sebastian: (I was also lying, he totally can't drive. XD) (OOC) Beryl: I hate you. XD (OOC) Sebastian XD (OOC) Beryl RETYPES (OOC) Sebastian: Hours later, because he drove at 15 miles an hour the whole way. (OOC) Beryl called a cab? XD (OOC) Sebastian: Sure. XD (OOC) Desmond dies laughing. XD (OOC) Beryl has pocket change. (OOC) Desmond | Sebastian: PUTPUTPUTPUT I'M GOING SO FAST MARIAN :D Marian: ... (OOC) Sebastian XD Dragon Porn Bricket makes you all play on her gay forum rp. Bricket snrk XD | http://gorbash.proboards.com/ Ratatosk knows nothing of Porn, Bricket, so I'd be useless. XD Ratatosk ... PERN Sadres says "............................................" Luna SNRK. Bricket AHAHAHAHA Bricket says "It's not Pern." Hyenas Love Corpses Ratatosk says "It /does/ make me think about how Dez would interact with vampires, given his fascination with the dead/undead." Luna snickers. Cilantro needs to get her vampire... on screen... Fenris | Aaron hairtosses at Dez. >>> Fenris rolls 30d10 -- Result: 7 7 8 6 7 10 8 5 2 6 6 5 3 5 1 5 7 1 5 10 2 9 4 9 4 5 5 8 8 1 | Successes (Diff 3): 22 Fenris | Dez is seduced! Luna says "O.o" Ratatosk o_o Cilantro O_o Luna says "o.O" Cilantro O_O Luna says "o_o" Cilantro o_O Oh Baby Malkav emerges from Malkav's event horizon. Malkav has arrived. Cadi latches onto Malk's neck. Malkav infects Cadi with the crazy. Cadi is already infected, is latched to your neck. Malkav <3 Cadi says "Don't make me face-sex you and turn you into an incubator for my babies." Malkav says "Ooh baby, you know how to get my attention." It Happens To Lots Of Guys Cadi says "TS?" Fenris flop. Keep It Clean Fenris is down on his ONS quota. Needs to poop one out. Malkav hoses Fenris. Fenris ! Fenris WAT WAS THAT FOR Puck says "For pooping in the lounge." Malkav says "Keep it clean in here." Fenris I WAS BEING FACETIOUS Fenris ... FECESTIOUS C.C Malkav HOSE Bullies Weaver frenzies on Malkav. Puck says "Hawt." Malkav has disconnected. Weaver says "Yeah, you better run. XD" Out Of Control Stacey dipkisses Poker Table! Puck lololol Stacey giggles. Luna falls over giggling. Weaver says "That felt taste good, Stacey? XD" Puck diiiiies Stacey can go to bed happy now. The Penis Mightier (OOC) Beryl unfunfunf (OOC) Nicholas: Obabyyes. (OOC) Beryl: No, Beryl is not slowly trying to conquer the groo by having sex with all the leaders xD (OOC) Nicholas snrk. (OOC) Nicholas: Nick would be a hard one to seduce. >:) (OOC) Beryl knocks Nick over and uses. (OOC) Nicholas DODGE (OOC) Nicholas: PENIS (OOC) Beryl GRAWWWWR >>> Nicholas rolls 9 dice -- Result: 10 9 7 5 6 5 5 9 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 (OOC) Nicholas dodges the fuck out it XD (OOC) Beryl: PENIS TIMES TWO >>> Beryl rolls 10 dice -- Result: 4 2 3 8 5 9 4 5 8 8 | Successes (Diff 6): 4 (OOC) Nicholas: PENIS TIMES INFINITY >>> Nicholas rolls 9 dice -- Result: 6 5 6 4 8 10 2 7 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 (OOC) Beryl: PENIS TIMES INFINITY SQUARED >>> Beryl rolls 10 dice -- Result: 3 10 2 9 5 1 2 4 2 6 | Successes (Diff 6): 2 (OOC) Beryl: DAMNIT (OOC) Nicholas: My penis is greater than yours. >:D (OOC) Beryl: Yea well, mine is detachable and I can beat people with it :P (OOC) Nicholas: Fuck. Yummy! Stacey drags Marahute to bed with her. Weaver follows. <3 Trixie pulls Weaver back and puts him the kitchen Trixie says "Sandwich :E" Weaver says "But but but...that's what I was going to do!" Puck XD Trixie ... Trixie just dies Nobody is the People's Canidate Weaver votes for Nobody for president. Stacey says "Nobody wants a lighter." Weaver says "Nobody will keep her promises! Nobody will help reduce taxes! Nobody is the right choice!" Puck XD Nobody cares! Stacey XD Weaver cracks up! Thunder says "Nobody will be the first woman president! XD" Nobody is highly amused. Puck says "Oooooh" Puck says "Snaps." Weaver XDDD Fill in the Blanks (OOC) Michael Eats a (OOC) Zeke: Baby? (OOC) Zeke: Village? (OOC) Zeke: Turtle? (OOC) Michael: THE 'A' I EATS IT. (OOC) Nero: XD (OOC) Zeke: Oh sorry I thought we were playing fill in the blank. Wizchat is VERY IMPORTANT Wizards Luna doesn't know what would fit for her or not D: Wizards Fenris says, "Boobs." Wizards Luna says, "URFACE BOOBS FENRIS." Wizards Luna says, "URFACE BOOBS." Wizards Fenris says, "Okay. :D" Wizards Luna XD Wizards Luna | Fenris motorboats. :D Wizards Puck XD Wizards Stubborn Bastard Ratatosk says, "o_o" Wizards Luna says, "The wiz channel is used for VERY IMPORTANT THINGS." Peanut Gallery Malkav has arrived. (OOC) Malkav >:3 (OOC) Nicholas cackles. (OOC) Nicholas poses the last four for you. (OOC) Malkav sits back with popcorn. Ignore the maniac behind the curtain. (OOC) Nicholas: Over pages. >.> (OOC) Kennedy sits with Mal, too. :D (OOC) Nicholas: XD (OOC) Nicholas: Peanut gallery! (OOC) Malkav throws popcorn at the characters. (OOC) Kennedy: We can be like the old guys in the Muppet Show. (OOC) Nicholas: Malkav: There's nothing like a good joke. Kennedy: And that was nothing like a good joke! Both: OH HO HO HO HO (OOC) Kennedy XD Smarties Puck, on AIM (12:16:36 AM): *sagenods* Luna, on AIM (12:16:43 AM): *sagenods as well* Puck, on AIM (12:17:03 AM): We are very wise. Luna, on AIM (12:17:09 AM): Yes. Very sage. As we nod. Puck, on AIM (12:17:16 AM): Hmm. Yes. Verily. Luna, on AIM (12:17:22 AM): Indubitably. Puck, on AIM (12:17:30 AM): Forsooth! Luna, on AIM (12:18:06 AM): Undeniably. Puck, on AIM (12:19:05 AM): Ah... erm... Things. <.< Luna, on AIM (12:19:09 AM): <.< Luna, on AIM (12:19:13 AM): stuff Luna, on AIM (12:19:14 AM): >.> Puck, on AIM (12:19:20 AM): I ran out of smart words. Luna, on AIM (12:19:31 AM): I used a thesaurus on the last one >_> Puck, on AIM (12:19:34 AM): XD Luna, on AIM (12:19:38 AM): XD; Where Everybody Knows Your Name Weaver says "So what's going on at the tavern?" Puck says "Sex." Malkav says "On the bar." Cadi says "Drugs." Cadi says "On their asses." Puck says "On the bar." Puck XD Cadi cackles! Luna laughs! Another form of Caffeine Luna rubs Fenris's hair. Puck smooches Fen. Malkav puts ice in Fenris. Fenris droolswoonAGH Malkav takes the direct approach, y'see. Fenris expends energy squirming. Passes out. Malkav adds more ice. Fenris, well preserved. Malkav ...sells a kidney. Ia Ia Man-Faye Ftagn Luna says "Oh yeah Man-Faye." Luna has met him a few times. XD Fenris puts on his daisy dukes and tube top... Pryce says "TAINT!" Fenris wiggles hips at Pryce. Luna XD Pryce loses 5000000000 SAN. Pryce gibbers and froths... Pryce says "IA IA!" Fenris explodes in Cthuluesque tentacles. Pryce dies. Fenris dusts tentacles. Pryce just... dies. In Ur End Oh Stacey says "Fawlty Towers, Supernatural, and Ten Inch Hero. I'm now prepared for anything." Malkav says "Ten Inch Hero sounds like a porno. X3" Puck idles for a bit. Puck says "It's about a sub shop!" Malkav says "...not helping, Puck." Puck says "Sandwiches. >.<" Stacey XD Malkav mmmm sandwich. Puck gives up. XD Puck REALLY idles now. Squirreling Away Your Nuts Green-Light says "You had squirrel TS?" Luna says "HAWTHAWTPAGETS" Luna UNTS Pryce says "Did she mention it was Hawt?" Weaver says "It was nuts, GL." Luna says "IT WAS HAWT OKAY." Weaver rimshots. Luna ..... Elana says "But there were no nuts involved!" Pryce says "All that Squirrel on girl." Luna says "Yeah, chasing after that bit of tail. The whole thing was kind of fluff though." Weaver says "Just make sure you're not barking up the wrong tree, Luna." Pryce says "You have to find that warm hole before winter..." Puck falls over at Weaver/Luna. Luna XD Puck says "You PEOPLE" Luna says ":D :D" Puck says "And your PUNS" Weaver cackles! Contested Life Roll Bitching Corran says, "intellegence vs tight button up shirt, short plaid skirt school girl action...who wins?" Bitching Green-Light says, "Everyone wins." Life Shipping Volair wonders if there's enough overlap between the fanfic community and the C-SPAN junkie community for any significant number of people anywhere to laugh at "OMG Rachel Maddow Keith Olberman OTP <3!" Luna is not one of those people. XD Elana LOL @ VOLAIR. Elana looooooooooooooooooooooool. Elana says "Isn't she gay??" Volair says "Maybe! Don't care!" Volair says "Shipping and reality do not need to overlap!" Luna laughs! Luna says "A fact of life."